Talk:Dagon Shrine
Now that sucks. I've sniped Mankar Camoran before he even finished his babble and a minte later the guy is up again and jumps through the portal. >_> ~ Nilles (chat) 11:11, 1 October 2006 (CDT) When you complete this quest all the under-cover mythic dawn agents go hostile on you. Well, one tried to attack me in the middle of the day, in the Leyawiin fighter's guild hall. Didn't end up good for him. :) Character Dialogue Just for fun, I decided go ahead and join the Mythic Dawn and slay the sacrifice... When I killed “the prisoner” I held down the attack button and my character shouted “Die Unbeliever!” and “For Lord Dagon!” In the typical Breton voice (my character is a Breton). I never knew this would happen, and thought it was cool. --Skober 03:24, 5 May 2007 (CDT) Stealing from bad guys is still a crime, is it? Taking stuff from crates/barrels etc. in the shrine counts as stealing, even thogh the containers aren't flagged red. Likewise, going after the acolytes that attack you, which flee after you damage them some, will count as an "assault". Neither of those will result in a bounty, though. It's just annoying and could be a problem should you get arrested later. Those Mythic Dawn people must have some pretty good lawyers :). --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 05:29, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Storing Gold ??? Hi, I read that you can store gold in a chest... : " Before entering the cave you can store all your items and gold in any storage chest " But I have never succeded in storing my gold. I am on the PC version of the game, no mods except all the official ones. Is it really possible to store the gold, and how do you do it ??? Thanks. :No, I'm pretty certain you can't store gold anywhere, and I'm not sure that he even takes your gold. Would be kind of pointless, anyway. \*\ Hellhound43 14:40, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Well, He does take the gold. Once, I had LOTS of gold, (more than 100 000, well earned from hard work...) and then... 0 !! I had to kill every one and check every chest to find my gold and things (I don't remerber where I found them). Now I have a new character, less gold but still, she is not strong enough to kill them all this time, so I was wondering... And, if you can't store gold, then the article should be modified... :Yes i am verry sure that you cannot store gold on the xbox 360 version but im not sure about pc and ps3 im sure you cannot. --Skellydude 16:31, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Just drop everything befor talking to Harrow and then pick it back up afterwards. Draquuis 01:57, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::If you have a house then put everything you can in there, to get your gold back you have to kill the guy that takes it from you when you first enter. Would Umbra work same as the blade of woe? I read the part about the Blade of Woe and how It will not be removed because it is a quest item, following this concept I think it would be a good idea to note that the significantly more powerful umbra is also flagged as a quest item so long as you haven't completed clavicus vile's quest, however I only theorized about this and have not had a chance to test it. i got to a room where there is a rock wall how do i move it can one of you please tell me 22:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Moved from article Though this might not work on others games, it may be possible to kill Ruma Camoran and steal her Mundane Ring which apparently can be used in the Main Storyline quest Paradise. It's not confirmed if she respawns during the quest. Also, if you're a mage of some kind, you may get the bright idea to try to blast Mankar while he stands up there. However, he has a very high spell reflection on him, making any spells you cast likely to damage you instead. Mankar Camoran will not talk to you, even if you are right next to him. When he escapes to his Paradise, and you are right next to him, it will say the portal needs a key! Also if you just kill Umbra before this part of the quest without doing the shrine's quest (shes really strong ) the sword will not be removed and you can have that to defend yourself as well ( This is confirmed for the 360 ) (Note: for some odd reason, before you leave the cave, you can go back to the Dagon Shrine and Jeelius will be alive either sleeping or, in the position he was in when he died. You can release him and he will be at the Temple of the One. Tested successfully twice on PS3 and on PC. EbonySkyrim (talk) 10:16, February 9, 2013 (UTC)